In the past, there has been used a satellite navigation/dead-reckoning navigation integrated positioning device which integrates a satellite navigation calculation based on an observation obtained from, for example, a GPS positioning system as a non-autonomous system and an inertial navigation calculation based on a value detected by an external sensor such as an acceleration sensor and an angular velocity sensor to find navigation data including a position, a velocity, an azimuth and the like of a moving body (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).